


Tapped Out

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [188]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Cuddling, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: prompt: klaroline have been doing the friends w/ benefits thing for a while. klaus has a playboy/bad boy image. one night, caroline accidently falls asleep in his arms and klaus realizes he enjoys cuddling with her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [188]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 54





	Tapped Out

“I’m going to rally,” Caroline promised, the exhaustion in her voice all too clear. It was made more obvious by the small yawn she couldn’t hide. “I just need a minute.”

The last round had been particularly taxing on her, what with three orgasms crashing over her in quick succession. Klaus was more than a little proud at the boneless way she laid against him, and he dropped his lips to rest on her temple. “Whatever you say, love.” 

He hadn’t expected a response, but he still managed to be surprised at the soft snore. “Caroline?” But she was completely out, her breathing deep and even as she laid on top of him. 

Klaus couldn’t bring himself to move - not when he was so comfortable with her in his arms.

While she dozed, he wondered at the easy intimacy between them. It wasn’t something he usually encouraged. In fact, he and Caroline had established boundaries against this sort of thing right from the start. Yet they were tangled together as she slept, and he didn’t mind in the slightest.

His arm settled over the small of her back, and he let his eyes droop closed. Perhaps a nap was in order for both of them. There were worse ways to while away an evening with a beautiful woman.

And he was spending his with her. He couldn’t help but smile at that. 


End file.
